User talk:Latiasfan001
_ _ _ __ ___ ___ __ | | | | (_) / _| / _ \ / _ \/_ | | | __ _| |_ _ __ _ ___| |_ __ _ _ __ | | | | | | || | | | / _` | __| |/ _` / __| _/ _` | '_ \| | | | | | || | | |___| (_| | |_| | (_| \__ \ || (_| | | | | |_| | |_| || | |______\__,_|\__|_|\__,_|___/_| \__,_|_| |_|\___/ \___/ |_| Archive 1 (June 2011 - June 2012) Emerald Page needs Tweaking Do we got any further Information on Emerald Blocks, Since the Emerald Blocks page is Currently a Stub?Dan67 23:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) That page isn't a stub anymore, actually. HiddenVale (talk) 23:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Awesome! And yes, I was actually an administrator, but I became inactive and I requested the removal of my rights ._. --Bullet Francisco 05:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I plan to start contributing actively here shortly :P --Bullet Francisco ::Seeya around --Bullet Francisco 09:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) In regards to templates Hi there Latiasfan, good to see that the wiki's been active since I last checked in! Quite a few more edits/pages/templates, and that's what I'm wanting to mention to you. I do realise you might not see this until the 11th of July or later, but I thought I'd mention it anyway; if you're needing/wanting any help as to template coding, I'd like to offer my assistance. As is detailed on my user page, I'm an admin over on the Terraria Wiki, and I currently hold the "Most Edits" title (apart from a retired ex-admin). All of the (new) infoboxes over there were finalized by me, with some CSS help from some other admins. In essence, I'm here to help if you wish. Thanks :) :Hello again Latiasfan, I've just put together a template that might be able to simplify the display of "hearts" in infoboxes, if you'd like to have a look? Thanks ^^ RE: your contest idea I see that you will be inactive for a while but ill leave you this message anyway. I got your event submission. I like the concept but unfortunately there are some issues that will prevent it form happening. First of all I think that the wikis competing against each other is a little one-sided. The difference in the number of users is quite significant. As for rewards, I do not have a method of buying things online yet. If someone (including yourself) is willing to purchase a prize for our events be sure to let me know. I have an idea for a contest that kind of revolves around creations. I am thinking of redesigning my wikis background. People will submit their creations to my wiki and after the submission period is over they will be judged. The best will be featured in the new background. The design I have in mind will mean that there will be 4 to 8 winners. What do you think? Let me know when you get back! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 20:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I got a messge from you saying if I have any questions to leave a message on your talk page so thats what i'm doing now. When I searched "Book and Quill on the minecraft wiki i clicked on it and did the combination on the picture in the "Crafting" section on the page but it would not make the "Book and Quill" so I was wondering if you knew the combination. If you do could you please reply? Thanks 02:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) i was wondering where villages can be found. I'm not saying i haven't looked but i have looked all over the map - several maps actually - and i just cant find them. Do you have any suggestions for how to find one? 02:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) So I'm guessing your going on Vacation... :/ good luck with that there are not a lot of admins to protect this site, I'm not being a Dick i'm just saying that to give you a Heads up.Dan67 (talk) 15:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) My Minecraft Server Hi Latiasfan001, I was woundering what the chances would be of you (or any admin) putting an advertisement for my minecraft server - CheevoCraft - in the mainpage slider? You an find the details on the server here . The main detail however, the server's address is mc.cheevocraft.com. I look forward to a response. Cheers http://images.wikia.com/cheevoarchive/images/d/de/Cheevo_Archive_Wiki_Small.png [[User talk:.50CalAssassin|'.50CalAssassin']] 15:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :* Seems fair, thanks for the response. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Latiasfan i don't really want to bother you, but i have a blog that has 0 comments and i can't delete it myself so i was asking if you can delete it for more while i think up a better blog.Dan67 (talk) 00:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Greetings. So, Latiasfan, are you similar to an admin on this Wiki? (Put your reply on my talk page under a new section; I love talking with colleagues.) HiddenVale (talk) 23:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply on Tuesday Ah, so there are more than one? HiddenVale (talk) 23:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Administrator for hire? Hey there, Latiasfan001, this is HiddenVale; Not long ago Sharple asked me if I was able to be an Admin. on this Wiki- actaually, no. If I MINDED being an administrator. Eventually my answer was yes, and recently he seems to have... ...gone deaf. And so I;m seeing what you think. My idea had been if a "Vice-Administrator" label could be made, or I'd be an actual Administrator, but only semi-active like MLGisNot4Me. Iv'e gone from rank 21 to rank 8 in 4 days, past MLG (not a big deal, really), and recently I've been making a lot of improvements, and even updates, e.g. on items that had been updated in the 1.3.1 Minecraft Update, like Cocoa beans. Also I've been "Wikifying" pages that have had the corresponding template on them. And, if an Admin. is notified when there's a new user on the Wiki, I could be told and orient them with our Administrators; after the default letter that MLG sends to everybody. In a nutshell, I'm completely fine being one. And you can even make a job-label of something less than an Admin., like some Wikis do, e.g. "Patroller". With all the strange things that have happened recently, the more Admins, the better. (Sort of) Let me know what you think, and welcome back, HiddenVale (talk) 23:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You can apply for adminship here I'm strongly against you being promoted to admin you need time, and I already have someone else in mind for adminship Sharple 17:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) GOODNESS SAKES look who responded. Son, you have thrown a wet watermelon rind into a big campfire. Completely contradicted yourself, twice. Don't GIVE me the admin-applying page if your'e "strongly" against the idea, and don't ask me if I MIND, not if I'm able, but if I MIND ''being an administrator on TWO ? Wikis if your'e going to go blind and ignore the whole thing for about 5 days, if your'e strongly against the idea! And, give more reasons if your'e strongly against the idea! And what has TIME got to do with anything?? Mary Magdalene!! HiddenVale (talk) 22:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:rollback when he/she gets 200 edits then I'll nominate them :) 'Sharple''' 15:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Better to develop sense than maturity in most cases, and for the last week Sharple has lacked the former during my "campaign". Understand? HiddenVale (talk) 16:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC)